


Angel's Tears

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: '...Una promesa, un juramento, como ese no podía romperse de esa forma. No debía romperse. No había forma de hacerlo...' AU parcial.





	Angel's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic fue mi primera respuesta al Reto #2: Inspiración músical, del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma
> 
> *Todos los personajes son de Cressida Crowel y Dreams Work, de la pelicula Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2
> 
> Es, parcialmente un AU y por favor, tengan a mano un pañuelo.  
> Advertencia: Spoiler de HTTYD 2

**_Angel's Tears  
_ **

_''Cubre mis ojos,_

_Cubre mis oídos,_

_Dime que esas palabras son una mentira._

_No puede ser verdad,_

_Que te he perdido,*_

_El sol no puede caerse del cielo.''_

_**Tears of an Angel-Ryandan** _

* * *

La batalla contra Drago no fue lo que esperaban. Si bien, todo ser humano es razonable, ese hombre estaba  _muy lejos_  de ser un ser humano.

El estado de los dragones atrapados, incluso de sus propios hombres, era una prueba aun más que irrefutable.

Se seca la sangre de su enemigo como puede, pestañeando, tratando de ver a través de la humarada.

Cuerpos de dragones y humanos por todos lados. Quemados, destrozados, desgarrados. Un panorama bastante tétrico, la verdad.

Siente su estomago revolverse, pero no es momento para desplomarse. Debe buscarlo.

Frunce el ceño, pensando en donde podría estar su amigo y amante. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando por culpa del Alpha (y de Drago) Stoick casi muere.

Fue una suerte que se evitara esa muerte, pero luego de ello corrieron en direcciones diferentes, luchando contra todos los que no estaban de su lado, tratando de evitar que Drago los condujese a Berk.

Debían proteger la aldea costase lo que costase, aunque estuviesen a millas de ella.

Sacude la cabeza y se desliza ágilmente entre los cadáveres. No es momento de pensar en eso. Debe encontrarlo.

Desea desesperadamente verse reflejado en sus intensos ojos verdes, tan parecidos y distintos, a la vez, a los suyos. Desea arrebujarse contra su cuerpo.

Pero, sobre todo, necesita acallar ese mal presentimiento que le oprime el corazón y le revuelve las tripas, más allá del olor a cuerpos quemados y sangre evaporada.

 **Necesita**  asegurarse de qué está bien. Si lo perdiese...

El humo se disipa un poco y puede apreciar la enorme e imponente figura de Stoick, ahora magullado y algo desvalido, apoyado sobre el hombro de Valka. Cloudjumper a pocos pasos de distancia de ellos, dándoles espacio.

Frunce el ceño al apreciar sus semblantes entristecidos.

Acorta la distancia, haciendo sus pasos lo suficientemente audibles como para ser notado.

Los tres se giran hacia él, junto a Valka puede ver a Gobber, hecho un mar de lágrimas. El mal presentimiento crece en la base de su estomago, atacándolo con saña.

—Hiccup...—susurra Valka, apretando sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Drago?—cuestiona el castaño.

—Muerto—responde Stoick, desviando la vista, para gran sorpresa del menor.

Suspira, ligeramente aliviado y para nada avergonzado de ello. Drago era un monstruo, y bien tenía merecida su muerte.

—¿Y Tooth?—pregunta, mirando a todas partes. Su dragón debería estar allí, encima de él, babeándolo todo.

Nadie responde y eso lo preocupa más.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Toothless?—pregunta nuevamente, su voz destilando cierto grado de desesperación.

—Él... Él murió, Hiccup—responde el jefe de Berk, sin atreverse a ver a su hijo a los ojos.

Hiccup siente su mundo temblar, agitarse, dar una vuelta completa y el suelo desapareciendo bajo sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta cuándo o cómo, su cuerpo se mueve hacía el frente, empujando sin consideración alguna a sus padres.

"Él murió" repite su mente las palabras de Stoick. Y aun así se niega a aceptarlo.

Debe estar mintiendo, se dice.

Toothless no pudo haberlo dejado. Prometió estar con él.  _Siempre,_  hasta el final de los tiempos o el de su vida, lo que sucediera primero.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero él las ignora.

Toothless le prometió sobrevivir.

Le prometió que se irían luego de eso, lejos de Berk.

Le prometió que nunca lo dejaría.

Las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas rojas, limpiando la sangre seca. El cabello se le pega a la frente por el sudor, su respiración se acelera por el esfuerzo.

Su cuerpo le grita por algo de descanso pero él no se lo otorgara.

No hasta que compruebe que  **su**  Toothless está bien. No hasta que lo vea, esperándolo con su sonrisa de condescendencia y su mirada inocente.

Aun debían perfeccionar su acrobacia. O al menos intentarlo y que el negro dragón lo regañe por su imprudencia.

No puede perder eso.

No puede...

Llega cerca de la costa, la dirección que su dragón había tomado cuando se separaron.

Todos sus compañeros, amigos, están allí, abrazándose los unos a los otros, sus dragones más atrás, compungidos.

"No" grita su mente y más lágrimas corren.

Corre hasta llegar a ellos y los aparta sin consideración.

—Hiccup...—susurra Astrid. ¿O fue Fishleg?

Le da igual.

Su mundo vuelve a sacudirse con la desoladora imagen que se le presenta.

Desea arrancarse los ojos, con tal de no verlo. Siente el apabullante deseo de arrancarse los ojos el mismo, o perforar sus oídos para no escuchar las condolencias.

Debe ser una broma.

Una broma cruel.

Una mentira bien elaborada.

 _Su_  Toothless.

Su amigo. Su dragón. Su amor.

Muerto.

Sin percatarse de ello cae de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su amante, tendido en la orilla de la costa.

Sin vida.

Manchado de sangre por todas partes. Una espada atravesando su corazón.

Su propio corazón se estremece ante la imagen, su estomago da un salto y la boca le sabe a sangre.

Un grito ahogado escala por su garganta y acaba en sus labios en un débil gemido que no logra expresar todo el dolor que su alma siente.

Se deja caer sobre el pecho del dragón, la sangre aun tibia mancha su rostro y su cuello. Pero no le importa. Lágrimas amargas corriendo por su rostro, gemidos quedos tratando de convertirse en gritos.

—No... No... No—repite una y otra vez, entre sollozos entrecortados—. Tú no.

Los demás lo observan con ojos entristecidos, Astrid y Gobber los únicos hechos un mar de lágrimas, sintiendo el dolor del castaño como propio.

Valka observa a su hijo con pena. Stoick es incapaz de mirar a su hijo.

Enormes nubes de tormenta pueblan el cielo, ocultando al sol. Un trueno se escucha al mismo tiempo que el primer grito de Hiccup.

—¡Estúpida lagartija!—grita el joven cuando la lluvia empieza a caer sobre ellos—. Solo tenías que hacer una cosa, ¡sobrevivir! ¡¿Tan difícil era?!

En un arranque de ira, Hiccup golpea el pecho de Toothless. La lluvia aumenta su intensidad, como si el cielo llorara junto con él.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?—solloza, abrazando el cuello de su dragón, cansado de golpearlo—. Lo juraste tonto reptil, lo juraste, lo juraste.

Los espectadores no entienden, pero los dragones sí.

Gorgotean y rugen, componiendo una amarga y fúnebre melodía, acompañada de los gritos y sollozos de Hiccup. Truenos como música de fondo, gotas de lluvia en forma de tormenta golpeando a los incautos, incapaces de moverse.

Incapaces de consolar al castaño, a pesar de que es imposible hacerlo.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Valka es la única que parece conservar un poco de calma, entre los gorgojos de los dragones. Incluso sus propios dragones acompañan la melodía, llorando al último Furia Nocturna.

La mujer observa a su hijo, una sabiduría mayor a la de cualquier mortal brillando en sus ojos. Es la única que ve allí, bajo la torrencial lluvia que parece aumentar junto con los gritos del muchacho, entre el estruendo de los truenos y la sinfonía de los dragones, a un ser etéreo, una criatura de alma pura, un pedazo de cielo.

Un pedazo de cielo que acaba de perder su vida entera.

Es la única que capta el sutil movimiento de las manos de Hiccup. La única que lo ve tomar el arma, que antaño le perteneció a Drago, y empuñarla con fuerza.

Y aun así, siendo la única que adivina su próxima acción, no puede reaccionar. El shock del conocimiento la paraliza en su sitio.

—¡HICCUP!—La voz de Stoick logra alzarse entre la cacofonía de un lamento único.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

El joven vikingo, en un rápido y ágil movimiento extrae la espada del pecho de su dragón y la clava en el propio.

Muy cerca del corazón.

—¡NO!—el grito de los demás le sigue al del jefe. Los dragones rugen y sollozan con más fuerza.

Ellos ya lo sabían.

Una promesa, un juramento, como ese no podía romperse de esa forma. No debía romperse. No había forma de hacerlo.

La sangre de Hiccup brota con exagerada rapidez, manchando el negro cuerpo bajo el propio, mezclándose con la del dragón y con la lluvia.

Sus bellos ojos verdes pierden todo su brillo con inusitada velocidad, y su cuerpo se desploma hacía delante, la vida escapando de su cuerpo.

Valka y los dragones son los mudos testigos de cómo, de forma extraña y etérea, efímera, el alma del joven parece bailar fuera de su cuerpo, gritar, sollozar y gemir de dolor antes de desvanecerse.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

* * *

La aldea de Berk tenía muchos motivos para celebrar.

La amenaza de Drago había desaparecido. Los dragones ahora son libres de surcar los cielos. La esposa del jefe de Berk está viva.

Aun así, nadie está ni remotamente feliz.

La noticia de la muerte del Domador de Dragones y su Furia Nocturna recorrió toda la zona norte. No había isla, aliada o enemiga, que no estuviese enterada ya de la noticia.

La lluvia había parado, mas las nubes grises no habían abandonado Berk y sus alrededores desde que los cuerpos, de jinete y dragón, fueron entregados a la purificación del fuego en un digno entierro vikingo.

Valka mira el horizonte, sus ojos verdes opacos.

Ella es la única. La única que sabe que, donde sea que estén esos dos, son felices juntos. Es la única salvo los dragones que sabe qué clase de lazo los unía, y aun los une.

Y es la única, y los dragones, que recuerda aquel día como el día en que un ser celestial, más allá de la vida terrenal, derramo lágrimas.

El día en que el cielo lloro la pérdida de tan bellos seres.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *La canción original dice: That I'm losing you "Que te estoy perdiendo". Me permití hacer el cambio, porque Hiccup ya había perdido a su dragón.


End file.
